


“sắc” – Cuốn sổ này là của Miya Osamu

by elithsyrareveria



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Special, Diary/Journal, Eventual Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Miya Osamu's Definition of Colors, Time Turner, does time work like that?, no beta we die like men, oh how i love them, suna made it to national team
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elithsyrareveria/pseuds/elithsyrareveria
Summary: Những sắc màu ít ỏi bay trong tâm trí anh."Xin chào, đây là Miya Osamu (và đây là cuốn sổ ghi chép tôi ít khi mở ra, trừ khi ngày hôm ấy tôi được nhìn thấy em)."
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu if u squint, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 5





	“sắc” – Cuốn sổ này là của Miya Osamu

**Author's Note:**

> mình viết fic này từ 5 giờ chiều đến 9 giờ tối, đêm giáng sinh 24.12, chỉ để kịp gửi lời chúc mừng giáng sinh nhỏ nhoi nhất đến độc giả và đến osasuna (i just love them so much u know). mong rằng đây không phải lần cuối viết cho hai đứa (vì mình lười viết quá rồi).

**.**

**trang 1**

Xin chào, đây là Miya Osamu (và đây là cuốn sổ ghi chép tôi ít khi mở ra, trừ khi ngày hôm ấy tôi được nhìn thấy em).

**trang 2**

Ngày 10.5.2012:

Đó là ngày đầu tiên tập trung của đội bóng chuyền cao trung Inarizaki. Tôi đã gục đầu xuống để bắt kịp giấc ngủ sau năm tiết học dài, ấy mà khi ngẩng lên, vô tình để em lọt vào tầm mắt.

“Chào, trai tỉnh lẻ. Tôi là Suna Rintarou, ở vị trí chắn giữa. Rất vui được gặp. Đừng chạm vào tôi.”

“Chào, trai thành phố. Tôi là Miya Osamu. Đập biên. Tôi sẽ không làm phiền thêm nữa.”

**trang 3**

Ngày 24.12.2012:

Chiếc chuông cột trên nhành tầm gửi chới với, leng keng đỏ. Ánh lửa bập bùng trên miếng gà nướng thơm phức, hừng hực đỏ. Chiếc áo khoác của tôi trên vai em, nồng nàn đỏ. Gò má em bừng lên sắc hoa giữa trời đông, xốn xang đỏ. Đôi môi tôi, đặt trên đôi môi em, tha thiết đỏ.

**trang 7**

Ngày 4.2.2013:

Nắng trên sân tập chao nghiêng khi em đập bóng, giòn tan vàng. Hoa trong vườn thảo mộc rũ bỏ lớp sương giá, e lệ vàng. Lời từ biệt (và một lời tỏ tình thầm kín) được Atsumu ngậm ngùi ghi vào trang lưu bút của anh Kita bằng chiếc bút nhũ chẳng biết lão ta moi ra từ đâu, bần thần vàng. Tiếng giày kin kít trên sàn vinyl, cú chuyền cuối cùng đưa đường đi của quả bóng đến tay những người anh vừa ra trường, khép lại cả trăm nghìn trận đấu ta cùng nhau vượt qua, bâng khuâng vàng. Tôi thầm nghĩ, thực ra, chúng ta đều cần kỉ niệm, về một thế hệ vàng.

**trang 10**

Ngày 19.7.2015:

Biển lạnh, chấp chới những con sóng bạc đầu cứ lao tới dưới chân đôi ta, biêng biếc xanh. Tiếng em cười giòn tan, ngọt hơn vị nước dừa dưới tán lá cọ, um tùm xanh. Mây trời cứ trôi lãng đãng, để gió nhẹ đặt nụ hôn tôi lên vành tai em một buổi chiều nhàn, thăm thẳm xanh. Vũ trụ xa xăm vời vợi, khảm vào mắt em cả một dải ngân hà, trong veo xanh. Tôi yêu em, bằng một lời hứa về tương lai mãi xanh.

**trang 16**

Ngày 3.10.2017:

Cơm, muối, gạo, đắp lại, nắn thật đều, tinh tươm trắng. Đèn sân vận động chói lóa, rọi thẳng vào võng mạc không chút chần chừ, gay gắt trắng. Bộ đồng phục của em, dưới tiếng cổ vũ dậy vang như sấm nổi, rạng rỡ trắng. Tình huống chắn cuối cùng, chặn đứng đòn tấn công hiểm từ đối thủ, em ngã, tầm nhìn của tôi dậy sóng, mù mịt trắng. Còi cấp cứu inh ỏi, người ta xúm lấy em, đẩy tôi ra xa cả vạn dặm, tôi chỉ còn cách phóng theo chiếc xe đang đi xa dần, nhức nhối trắng. Mắt em nhắm nghiền, phòng bệnh sực mùi thuốc sát trùng, im lặng đìu hiu, tôi nắm tay em mà chẳng thể chìm vào mộng mị, đêm trắng.

**trang 19**

Ngày 28.8.2019:

Tôi mua giày mới, đem vứt bỏ đôi giày đã sờn vải, mặc cho em giữ rịt lại bên mình, cũ kĩ hồng. Ta dành trọn buổi tối trong một quán bar kiểu Thượng Hải, ánh đèn neon nhảy múa tán loạn trên chai champagne mới khui, xa xỉ hồng. Em sẽ chuyển đến Sendai cho mùa giải mới, tôi nghe bập bõm chữ được chữ không, tâm trí mải nghĩ về một miếng Onigiri với lát cá hồi thái mỏng, lãng đãng hồng. Em cáu gắt vô cớ, tôi vo tròn những ngôn từ xấu xí nhất ném lại về phía em, em rời đi với vành tai rực màu, rệu rã hồng. Tôi chui vào chăn, em vờ như mình đã ngủ, tôi nín thinh, dù biết khóe mắt em ươn ướt, thổn thức hồng.

**trang 21**

Ngày 24.12.2019:

Đường cao tốc Osaka hun hút, gió đêm lồng lộng, mờ mịt đen. Đài radio trên xe đã tắt ngấm, loa không ngừng rền rĩ những tiếng sóng nhiễu, âm ỉ đen. Giọt lệ còn đọng trên mi mắt em, chỉ chực chờ vỡ tan thành dòng trên gò má, thổn thức đen. Chiếc áo khoác em không cam tâm cởi ra, mân mê rồi vứt lại trên ghế phụ lái, mệt mỏi đen. Bóng em biến mất sau tiếng sập cửa, và sau cả tiếng “chẳng còn là gì của nhau nữa”, như làn gió vụt đi nơi chân trời, hổn hển rạch ngang một vết cứa trên đường chim bay từ Osaka đến Sendai xa vời, tờ mờ đen. Em đi, mang theo cơn nghẹn ngào rưng rức trong cổ họng tôi, mang theo lời nguyện ước chưa thành trong tâm khảm tôi, mang theo chênh vênh một cơn mơ chưa tỉnh trong ký ức tôi, mang theo một khoảng lặng rối bời trong cuộc đời tôi. Trống vắng. Đen.

Tôi bàng hoàng đến run rẩy, cứ mãi vô định nhìn vào mảng không đen kịt mang dấu chân em đi về nơi rất xa. Em có lạnh không, khi không có chiếc áo khoác của tôi ôm ấp? Em có cô đơn không, khi không có bàn tay tôi kề bên? Có lẽ nào đây chỉ là một giấc mơ, một ảo mộng, và rằng em vẫn còn ở bên tôi? Tôi có được quyền sống lại? Làm lại? Tua lại? Nhớ lại?

Tôi chẳng hay nữa, nhưng xin em, hãy quay lại đi.

**trang 22**

Ngày 10.5.2012:

Tôi phát hiện ra sổ tay đã bị ai đó viết vào. Các trang trước dày đặc những kí tự nhòe nhoẹt, như thể chúng vừa tắm trong mưa rào và nhảy lên trang giấy với đôi chân sũng nước. Tôi chẳng thể hiểu những gì kẻ đó cố viết, và nếu có hiểu thì tôi cũng chẳng thừa hơi đi trả đũa cái kẻ nghịch ngợm trong quyển sổ tay này đâu. Thôi thì, coi như tôi xui xẻo, đành xé bỏ một phần từ trang thứ nhất đến trang thứ hai mươi mốt. Tôi sẽ chăm chỉ viết sổ tay từ trang thứ hai mươi hai vậy.

Tôi cũng phát hiện, dường như tôi vừa tỉnh giấc sau một thời gian dài vô cùng.

Cứ như chu du qua một cơn mơ choán lấy giấc ngủ đông của loài gấu. Trong giấc mơ đó, tôi thẫn thờ đứng giữa đường hầm. Hẹp, dài hun hút, gió hanh hao vờn qua mái tóc, rồi nhảy tót lên khoảng bóng tối vô tận bủa vây xung quanh. Tôi chạm vào tường. Tường ẩm, lạnh lẽo. Nếu có ánh sáng ở đây, hẳn tường phải có màu đỏ gạch ấm, với những kẽ vôi đã mọc rêu phong. Tôi cứ lần bước trong sự trống trải của không gian, để mặc cho thời gian cứ kéo dài, dài, dài mãi.

Và rồi, le lói một điểm sáng rọi vào đồng tử tôi. Le lói, lẻ loi, mỏng đến mức tôi đã nghi hoặc thị lực của chính mình. Có phải hay chăng tôi đang nhìn nhầm? Nhưng không, đốm tròn màu sáng ấy dần giãn nở, phồng lên, bung ra thành một hình tròn, rồi lớn dần lên thành một khung cửa ở rất xa. Tôi nghe thấy sắc đỏ mang tiếng nhạc đêm đông dặt dìu, nghe thấy sắc vàng gọi ngày nắng ươm ả, nghe thấy sắc xanh ôm biển trời lồng lộng, nghe thấy cả…

“Dậy đi, thằng lợn này! Huấn luyện viên đang điểm danh đấy!”

Atsumu réo tên tôi không ngớt, và tôi choàng tỉnh. Lão nhăn nhó như khỉ, rồi quay đi nơi khác, lấy làm đắc chí lắm vì đã phá hỏng giấc ngủ ngắn ngủi của tôi (thật tình, năm tiết học đằng đẵng và tôi thì chẳng được nghỉ ngơi một giây nào), Tôi đảo mắt xung quanh phòng tập. Nắng hoe trên sàn vinyl kin kít, tấm lưới trắng phau vừa mới giăng lên, những quả bóng xanh vàng lăn khắp nơi, nom như những viên bi ve mà Atsumu keo kiệt giữ riêng cho lão ta, để rồi phải đến cầu xin tôi chơi cùng.

Tôi đảo mắt một lần nữa, và rồi, tôi nhìn thấy em.

“Chào, trai tỉnh lẻ. Tôi là Suna Rintarou, ở vị trí chắn giữa. Rất vui được gặp. Đừng chạm vào tôi.”

Tôi mở miệng, rồi khép lại.

Em, mắt đen tuyền. Đôi môi bặm lại, tay chống hông. Áo khoác kéo cao đến tận cằm, giày thể thao dưới chân mới cứng.

Nói gì đây? Nói gì đây?

Tôi đã gặp em rồi. Tôi đã gặp em, và tôi đã yêu em. Bằng cách nào, tôi cũng chẳng rõ, nhưng những ý niệm chân thành nhất trong tâm trí mách bảo tôi rằng, đây là em, là người mà tôi sẽ yêu tha thiết, yêu cuồng si, yêu trọn một kiếp này, yêu đến khi thân xác tôi trở về với cát bụi.

Yêu đến khi tôi chẳng còn gì sót lại ngoài tình yêu dành cho em.

Tôi mở miệng. Và để trái tim cất lời:

“Chào, đã lâu không gặp. Tôi yêu em.”

**trang 23**

Ngày 24.12.2012:

Chiếc chuông cột trên nhành tầm gửi chới với, leng keng đỏ. Ánh lửa bập bùng trên miếng gà nướng thơm phức, hừng hực đỏ. Chiếc áo khoác của tôi trên vai em, nồng nàn đỏ. Gò má em bừng lên sắc hoa giữa trời đông, xốn xang đỏ. Đôi môi tôi, đặt trên đôi môi em, tha thiết đỏ.

**trang 27**

Ngày 4.2.2013:

Nắng trên sân tập chao nghiêng khi em đập bóng, giòn tan vàng. Hoa trong vườn thảo mộc rũ bỏ lớp sương giá, e lệ vàng. Lời từ biệt (và một câu tỏ tình thầm kín) được Atsumu ngậm ngùi ghi vào trang lưu bút của anh Kita bằng chiếc bút nhũ chẳng biết lão ta moi ra từ đâu, bần thần vàng. Tiếng giày kin kít trên sàn vinyl, cú chuyền cuối cùng đưa đường đi của quả bóng đến tay những người anh vừa ra trường, khép lại cả trăm nghìn trận đấu ta cùng nhau vượt qua, bâng khuâng vàng. Tôi thầm nghĩ, thực ra, chúng ta đều cần kỉ niệm, về một thế hệ vàng.

**trang 30**

Ngày 19.7.2014:

Biển lạnh, chấp chới những con sóng bạc đầu cứ lao tới dưới chân đôi ta, biêng biếc xanh. Tiếng em cười giòn tan, ngọt hơn vị nước dừa dưới tán lá cọ, um tùm xanh. Mây trời cứ trôi lãng đãng, để gió nhẹ đặt nụ hôn tôi lên vành tai em một buổi chiều nhàn, thăm thẳm xanh. Vũ trụ xa xăm vời vợi, khảm vào mắt em cả một dải ngân hà, trong veo xanh. Tôi yêu em, bằng một lời hứa về tương lai mãi xanh.

**trang 36**

Ngày 3.10.2016:

Cơm, muối, gạo, đắp lại, nắn thật đều, tinh tươm trắng. Đèn sân vận động chói lóa, rọi thẳng vào võng mạc không chút chần chừ, gay gắt trắng. Bộ đồng phục của em, lá cờ tổ quốc tự hào ôm lấy vai em, dưới tiếng cổ vũ dậy vang như sấm nổi, rạng rỡ trắng. Tình huống chắn cuối cùng, chặn đứng đòn tấn công hiểm từ đối thủ, em xông lên, đốt cháy sàn đấu, tầm nhìn của tôi dậy màu pháo giấy, lấp lánh trắng. Còi kết thúc trận đấu rền vang, người ta xúm lấy em, đẩy tôi ra xa cả vạn dặm, nhìn về phía em lung linh trong hào quang, xa xăm trắng. Mắt em long lanh sắc đen tuyền sau làn nước mỏng manh, một mực hướng về phía tôi, đèn sân vận động vẫn chói lóa, rưng rưng trắng. Em lao qua đám đông, tôi rẽ sóng biển người, ôm lấy nhịp tim em hòa vào lồng ngực của chính mình, thổn thức trắng. “Em có nguyện ở bên tôi cả quãng đời còn lại?”, tôi lồng chiếc nhẫn lên ngón tay em, đáy mắt em nghẹn ngào, và tôi hôn lên đôi mắt ấy, hôn lên vĩnh hằng trắng.

**trang 39**

Ngày 28.8.2019:

Tôi mua giày mới, cất đôi giày đã sờn vải vào chiếc hộp em ghi nguệch ngoạc “Đồ của Osamu mười sáu tuổi”, cũ kĩ hồng. Ta dành trọn buổi tối trong một quán bar kiểu Thượng Hải, ánh đèn neon nhảy múa tán loạn trên chai champagne mới khui, xa xỉ hồng. Em sẽ chuyển đến Sendai cho mùa giải mới, tôi hứng khởi với chi nhánh Onigiri Miya mới sắp khai trương gần nhà thi đấu Sendai. Cửa nhà bật mở, đôi môi em dán lên cần cổ tôi, hơi thở tôi nóng rẫy phả vào gáy em, vội vã hồng. Tôi chui vào chăn, siết chặt lấy em dưới thân mình, như muốn để máu xương hai ta hòa làm một, chia sẻ tất cả dục tình cuồng si bóp nghẹt trái tim này, say đắm hồng.

**trang 39**

Ngày 24.12.2019:

Hôm nay là Giáng sinh, tôi tặng cho Rin: mười hai đôi tất tuần lộc mũi đỏ, mười một miếng onigiri với nhân khác nhau, mười tấm thiệp chửi rủa được gửi đến địa chỉ nhà Miya Atsumu, chín khúc đàn vu vơ tôi học lỏm được từ cậu nhân viên, tám chiếc cốc in những bức ảnh tôi lén chụp em say giấc, bảy năm yêu nhau, sáu chi nhánh Onigiri Miya trên cả nước, năm tấm bùa tình duyên từ những dịp đi lễ Giao thừa, bốn chiếc áo len sực nức mùi của chính tôi, ba lon bia rẻ tiền giống với loại bia hai đứa từng uống trộm thời đi học, hai năm kể từ ngày đính hôn trong thời khắc đội tuyển quốc gia bước lên bục vinh quang, một lễ cưới.

**trang 40**

Ngày 25.12.2019 (Osaka, 11 giờ trưa)

Hồng nhung đỏ.

Tử đinh hương xanh.

Loa kèn trắng.

Mẫu đơn hồng.

Lễ phục đen.

“Tôi, Miya Osamu, nguyện lấy em, Suna Rintarou, là chồng, nguyện sẽ yêu thương và che chở em từ giây phút này, dù giàu sang hay nghèo đói, dù khỏe mạnh hay ốm đau, yêu em đến khi cái chết chia cắt đôi ta. Đây là lời thề nguyện của tôi, có thần linh chứng giám.”

**.**

**finished.**

**Hanoi, 12/24/2020**

**Author's Note:**

> tất cả những gì đã tạo cảm hứng cho mình:  
> 1\. đoạn kết của 'la la land'  
> 2\. doujinshi của bokuaka 'lần thứ 89'  
> 3\. suna ở tuyển quốc gia  
> 4\. miya osamu và miya rintarou  
> merry christmas <3


End file.
